Jokers Know All
by lolitayaoi
Summary: Tsuna, the Tenth Vongola Boss? Sure, why not. After all, everyone wants a word-twisting, kife-wielding mafia boss, right. Right? - Discontinued- -Abandoned-
1. Chapter 1

**A/N—Yo! Here's chapter 1 of **_**Jokers Know All**_**!**

**Yeah . . . weird name. Sorry about that, it took forever just to come up with what it is right now. But if any of you have suggestions as the plot goes on feel free to say them****.**

**Shishishi~ I'm so excited! This is what I'm hoping to be an awesome story!**

**Tsuna will have different guardians. There are no pairings in this story only family fluff- sorta.**

**This story will have more psychological aspects than action, hopefully. I find word twisting so much more enjoyable.**

**Disclamer: I will only say this once; I don't own KHR! I'm too poor! OTL**

* * *

Chapter 1 – A Flyer

A bird's music slices through the early morning air. "Midori tanabiku namimori no~" A small yellow bird flaps its wings and soars over an empty street lined with simple white-washed houses. It flies towards a house before coming to rest at the second story window. The rising sun casts the bird's shadow onto the glass.

Inside the room, a not-so-average teen's room is revealed. The crème carpet and white walls are clean and spotless. A low-rise table sits in the middle of the room with three cushions surrounding it. A desk stands in the corner with a worn, black chair. Four picture frames are situated on the desk, revealing the most important people in the teen's life.

The first one is a picture of a middle-aged woman with brown hair with matching eyes. She's standing at a kitchen stove, laughing at something that was said. A spoon sits in her hand and looks to be being waved around dramatically.

The second picture is of a young female teen with a book open in her lap. Long and wavy dark brown locks fall into her face. Her hand is reaching towards another that's holding a hair clip out to her.

A third picture is of an older looking teen, sleeping. His black tresses smoothed out around his head. A yellow bird positioned on his chest, looks to be singing. A black gakuran is being used as a pillow for the male.

The fourth, and final, picture is of the two teens with another, more fragile looking teen. The smaller teen looks to be the same age as the girl or younger and has chocolate, spiky tresses with large caramel eyes. He appears to be holding hands with the other teens. The female is smiling lightly at the camera with a flush tinting her cheeks. The black-haired male is glaring at the camera, but if looked at closely the sides of his mouth are tilted upwards. The younger male is smiling brightly at the camera, a rosy blush of happiness shining on his face.

A ring pierces through the air and a hand clamps over a clock. The ringing silences and a low moan resonates around the room. A small, lithe body slithers out of a bed. Unruly chocolate hair set in a horrid case of bedhead swishes with the movement.

The figure, Tsuna, yawns and slumps toward the bathroom, listening to his mom's patter in the kitchen until the door closes with a snap. He looks into the mirror and rubs an arm against half-closed caramel eyes.

Turning on the shower, Tsuna strips and steps in. The warming water cascades down his smooth skin. He reaches for his shampoo and quickly retracts his hand when it comes into contact with the cold wall. Confused eyes open and he glares at the empty rack where his shampoo used to be.

"Idiot!" Tsuna scolds himself, remembering that he was supposed to pick up some more yesterday. He sighs and levels his glare on the other rack. Browsing through his mother's variety of soaps, he finally decides on the one that doesn't sound that fruity or really feminine. God knows the teasing he'd get if he goes to school smelling like lavender or sakura! Smothering his hair in the sweet pea-scented shampoo, (he thinks it's a type of vegetable) he rigorously scrubs.

Letting his hair rinse, he goes over his day for anything important. Trip into school and be bitten to death, check. Go through boring classes, check. Eat lunch alone, check. More boring classes, check. Leave school and go home to relax for the rest of the day? Checkity check!

Coming out of his musings he sits down at the kitchen table waiting for his breakfast. Nana twirls around and places an omelet and a glass of milk in front of him. He thanks her for the meal and digs in.

Nana, however, deviates from her normal routine and sits down with her son. Tsuna looks up at her with worry clouding his eyes.

"Is something wrong, Kaa-san? Did something happen?" Nana just chuckles and waves his worries away. "No, nothing bad happened. I just wanted to tell you about the flyer that came in the mail today!"

Tsuna nods, but goes back to his breakfast so he won't be late to school. "The flyer is for a tutor! Can you believe that, Tsuna? The flyer said, 'I will turn your son or daughter into a successful leader. Grade and subject doesn't matter.' Doesn't that sound wonderful? All they need is a place to sleep and eat and they will tutor you for 24/7!"

Tsuna pauses in his eating and points his chopsticks at her. "That sounds like a scam. I wouldn't buy into it, Kaa-san." She giggles and continues on like he hadn't interrupted her. "I was so excited that I called right away and the man on the other end sounded so nice! He said he would be here before the day is out so I'm cooking a feast for him!"

"What's his name?" Tsuna asks as he puts the last piece of omelet into his mouth.

"Reborn."

The air in his lungs is sucked out and he chokes on his food. Nana frowns, pats his back and moves to get him a glass of water. She returns and presses the tip to his lips. Leaning back, Tsuna lets the cooling liquid slide down his throat.

"Thank you," Tsuna says and pushes the glass away lightly. She smiles and nods, setting the glass in the sink.

"You should get going Tsuna or you're going to be late for school," Nana cheerfully rings out after looking at the clock. Tsuna's eyes snap to the clock and he rushes upstairs, letting out a, "Hiiee!"

He tumbles into his room and nabs a parcel on his desk. He lifts his pant leg and slides the parcel into a strap as he rushes out and careens down the stairs into a heap on the floor. Picking himself up with a groan he says goodbye to his mother and sprints out the door with his bag in tow.

* * *

Hana walks with Kyoko towards their school and listens to Kyoko ramble about different types of cake. She is just getting to the strawberry shortcake recipe when a ringtone echoes in the air.

"Best friends are best friends~" Hana frowns at the tone, knowing that a certain someone messed with her phone. She never had a ringtone like that. She looks at the caller id and frowns.

"What do you want, I'm walking with Kyoko right now and you know that you're not supposed to call this number," Hana barks into the phone, scolding him.

"Sorry, Hana. I know I'm not supposed to, but we have a problem." Her frown deepens.

"Did Kyouya do something again? Cause if he did, he's so goi-"

"No, he didn't do anything. This is about something _else_." The emphasis did not escape Hana.

"What happened? And don't spare the details."

"Reborn is coming." That's all she gets before a click is heard and he hangs up on her. Her frown twists into a scowl and she snaps her phone shut. Holding it in her hand, she faces Kyoko and barely nods, letting her interpret it. All Kyoko does in return is smile brighter and go on to a cheese cake recipe.

Her left hand types out a message to the one of three numbers on her cell while she watches Kyoko twist the ring on her left ring finger nervously all the way to school.

* * *

Kyouya already has his phone out when the call comes. He is checking in with Tetsu when the Nami-chuu song plays. See the caller id, he's eyes soften a fraction. Flipping his phone open he sets it next to his ear and continues his patrol.

"What do you need, Tsuna?"

"Reborn is coming." He hears the hesitation in Tsuna's voices and snaps out, "When?"

"Today. I already called Hana."

"What are you going to do?"

"We are going to have a slight change in plans today; meet on the roof during lunch." Hibari smirks and replies quickly.

"Hn." He shuts his phone and waits for what he's sure will come. And not a moment later a text comes through and he opens it.

"_Is there a change in plans? He forgot to tell me; the idiot!" _He turns a corner and is met with a group of thugs beating on a man. His smirk stretches into something bloodthirsty, hard to define. He types his reply and puts his phone away. He steps towards the men and pulls out his tonfas.

His bloodthirsty smirk (more like a grin) widens and he raises them. The thugs turn his way and he growls out, "Prepare to be bitten to death."

* * *

The bell rings right as Tsuna tumbles into the room, face planting once more. Nezu-sensei, his teacher, strides up to him and sneers, "You're late, Sawada!" Hoots and laughter from his classmates echo around the room.

"Yeah, Sawada! You're late!"

"Of, course he's late, he's Dame-Tsuna!"

"Dame-Tsuna strikes again!"

Tsuna ignores them, stands up, bows and apologizes to Nezu-sensei. He shuffles towards his seat and nearly trips multiple times, well aware of the two pairs of eyes looking at him.

* * *

RING! Tsuna's head snaps up and he stares dazedly at the students pulling out their lunch boxes or heading to the cafeteria. Sighing, he ruffles his hair and stands up. _'Time to go face the jury.' _ He grabs his bag and saunters out the door.

He heads toward the stairs leading to the roof and crosses his bag in front of his chest. Reaching the roof door, he opens it and steps outside. The sight of three other people greet him and he smiles brightly.

"Hello everyone! I glad you all could make it. Though I wonder if any one noticed you're missing," Tsuna says carefully, stating everything and nothing.

Hana rolls her eyes and replies dryly, "Its fine, Tsuna. No one really cares if Kyouya is gone and Kyoko and I said we wanted to eat alone today." Kyoko nods in agreement. Kyouya only lets out a, "Hn."

Tsuna's smile drops slightly and he sighs. He walks over the circle and takes his place to the right of where Kyouya is standing and the left of Hana. Kyoko sits opposite of him.

Hana's hand lashes out and connects with Tsuna's head. His head jolts forwards and he clutches his head. "What was that for, Hana!"

"You hung up on me! You're not supposed to do that, especially without telling me of the change in plans! And you changed my ringtone!" Her hand rears back to try again, but stops and sighs. "Never mind, we need to talk about Reborn."

The atmosphere around the four changes to something darker, more serious, most_ definitely _sinister. Tsuna's eyes narrow and a glint of orange sparks through them. Kyouya stands straighter and Kyoko frowns. Hana pulls her lips into a thin line and her eyes darken; she pulls her hair into a bun.

Hana states the obvious. "We need to do something." Kyoko nods and pulls out a deck of cards, dealing them out. "Yes, but the problem is what."

Accepting her cards, Hana stares at them, places a card down and replies, "Reborn is good, too good, and will notice if we lie."

"Hn."

"Hn," Hana's eyebrow twitches, "really? That's all you have to say?"

Kyouya sits down and leans against the wall. "It's obvious that you herbivores will think of something. I'm just here to make sure you follow the rules." Kyoko laughs lightly and tosses him his cards.

"He's fine, Hana. We just need to think of a plan," Kyoko says, putting a card down. Kyouya follows with the same card but in a different suit.

Tsuna slips a card into his hand and completely ignores the banter. He raises his head and states to them all, "Yes, Reborn is good at catching lies and big secrets. However," he lifts his hand and flips a card down so it floats into the middle, "we can twist the truth and make it almost impossible to see where truth starts and lie ends."

The card fall onto the pile and a smirk replaces the smile on Tsuna's face. Matching smirks settle on the others' faces. The Joker sits face up, maniacal grin fixed upon his face.

"After all, who's better at lying than the Joker?"

* * *

Reborn isn't a very patient man.

He wasn't patient when he went on missions.

He wasn't patient teaching the Cavallone heir.

He wasn't patient when he received his letter to meet Nono.

He wasn't patient for the formalities, and

He for sure isn't patient enough to wait for information from the stupid leader of CDEF who is ranting about his wonderful wife and cute son, whom he hasn't seen in years. And who are probably way different than what's he's saying, but meh, details.

"I don't care. Give me the information on Sawada Tsunayoshi," Reborn grounds out, hand held open and waiting for a folder that should have been there two minutes ago. Iemitsu stops his rant and looks at Reborn.

"Fine, here. Just be gentle with my Tuna-fish alright. He's very delicate and is afraid of a lot of things, so slowly ease him into it okay?" Iemitsu places the folder in Reborn's hands and sits down at a desk.

Reborn just smirks and lowers his fedora. Be gently? That word isn't in his vocabulary. He stands and turns to give Iemitsu a few last words.

He turns and leaves the room instead though, because it's actually quite awkward to watch a grown man kiss the picture of his wife.

"_Here I come Decimo-to-be, Sawada Tsunayoshi."_

* * *

**A/N- Finally! *Rolls around in happiness* It's finished! You wouldn't believe the work I had to do on this. I switched around complete sections, cut paragraphs, and tried to fit it all together. I hope it doesn't sound or look choppy. *Whimpers***

**I even had to delete a whole prologue! *Cries in corner* I worked four days on it! Then my plot line changed and I decided I liked this one better. **

**At least I find the plot interesting! *Squeals* **

**Please review, or at least favorite!**


	2. The Baby in the Suit

**A/N- Oh gosh! The entire thing sucks! It's horrible! I had two Evil Plot Bunnies for a two different stories and fandoms during the entire thing so I apologize for the horrid story! *Weeps in corner***

* * *

Ch. 2 - The Baby in the Suit

The ring sitting on her left ring finger felt heavier than usual. Hana gives it a quick glance and her feeling doesn't ease when the silver ring glints in the sunlight. She twists it slightly and looks up, pushing it away from her mind.

"How exactly do you plan to 'twist the truth' as you so eloquently put it?" She asks turning to look at Tsuna. Strangely he smells like flowers instead of his usual orange-scent. "And why do you smell like flowers?" The question breaks the heavy atmosphere surrounding them.

Tsuna blushes. "It's sweet pea. I forgot to buy my regular shampoo yesterday, so I borrowed some of my mom's." Kyoko giggles lightly and Kyouya's lips upturn slightly and the corners.

"I think that's sweet Tsuna. You smell very nice," Kyoko states, smiling brightly. Tsuna returns the smile, albeit reluctantly. "Thank you, Kyoko."

Kyouya frowns and pushes the conversation forward. "Your plan," he demands. Tsuna nods and stands, brushing his pants off. He raises his head and his eyes sparkle with mischief. Left hand coming up, he flashes the silver ring sitting on his left ring finger.

"First, we need to hide our rings." Hana and Kyoko start to protest but Tsuna cuts them off. "We all wear them and I'm honestly surprised no one has figured out we're all close friends or best friends t least."

Kyouya snorts, "That's because I beat you up and the herbivores ignore you. They might just think it's a coincidence." Hana nods, but Kyoko looks a little sad.

"Does this mean that we still can't be friends in public?" Kyoko asks. Hana scoffs, but answers her.

"Yes, Reborn would be very suspicious if we are suddenly friends when we never hang out with each other." Kyoko nods, eyes dimming.

"We also can't have these herbivorous meetings anymore. Baby would know about them instantly," Kyouya states blankly. Hana nods in agreement, while her hand is rubbing Kyoko's back in comfort.

Hesitantly, Tsuna coughs lightly to get their attention. When all three pairs of eyes are situated on him he speaks.

"About the guardian positions," Their attention is single-minded now. Hana's hand has stopped comforting Kyoko and is frozen there. Tsuna clears his throat and his eyes look to the side.

"Reborn might force other people into your guardian positions." He closes his eyes and cringes, waiting for the outburst. '_3, 2, 1 . .'_

"WHAT!" Hana and Kyoko yell. Tsuna flinches and opens his eyes. Both girls' eyes are screaming bloody murder and they're directed at him. A slight whimper escaped him and he turns to Kyouya, looking for his reaction.

Nothing outward is shown and he looks relatively calm. Hana whips around and glares at him. "Why do you look so calm?"

Kyouya smirks and replies, "I know I will be chosen, herbivore. I'm perfect for the Cloud."

"He's right." Her glare swings toward Kyoko. "Reborn won't let Kyouya go. He's very strong and that's what the Vongola needs." Kyoko touches Hana's arm lightly. "We just have to be patient. Tsuna will figure it out and you'll help him. Right?"

Hana stays silent for a bit, then sighs runs her fingers through her hair and smirks, "True, after all, I _am_ your advisor. You can't do anything without me." Tsuna nods, seemingly very happy at the declaration.

"We are going to slowly integrate your lives into mine so it doesn't look suspicious. Eventually we'll be able to hang out together in public," Tsuna puts in happily. Kyoko smiles brightly at that and Hana lets one cross her lips.

"Well, boys, shall we head to class? The bell is going to ring soon." Right on her call, the bell rings to signal the end of lunch. Tsuna sighs and starts walking towards the door.

"Just be careful, okay. This is the mafia we're talking about." He leaves them with a smile and worry-clouded eyes.

* * *

"I'm home, Kaa-san!" Tsuna calls, slipping off his shoes and places his bag and shampoo on the stairs. As his hands come back, they inconspicuously touch his pocket, where his ring is resting.

"In here Tsuna!" Nana calls, "Your tutor is here also!" Tsuna freezes slightly, and then schools his features. Standing straight, he walks into the living room, discreetly eyeing the strange baby(?) in his house.

The child is wearing a black tuxedo with a white blouse underneath. A black fedora is sitting on his head and has an orange strip wrapped around the base. Blank, black eyes analyze him. A strange green chameleon sits on the brim of his fedora and a pink tongue slips out.

Tsuna sits next to his mother and turns towards her. "Kaa-san, who is this?" Nana just squeals with happiness and replies, "This is your tutor, Reborn." His eyebrow comes up. He's mom seriously believes this? Sure, he knows who the child is, but come on!

"Cioussu! I'm the home tutor, Reborn," Reborn says standing up.

"Home tutor? Kaa-san, I told you that flyer was a scam!" Tsuna cries turning to his mother. Nana just smiles and stands up also.

"It's not a scam, Tsuna. You should be glad he's here to help." She faces them both and asks, "Now, why don't you show him your room, Tsuna. Reborn must want to see where he's going to be sleeping after all."

Tsuna nods, sighs, and motions for Reborn –who's been awfully silent- to follow him upstairs. Tsuna opens his door and is about to move aside for Reborn when he is kicked forward, into the room. His head smashes on the floor and he sits up, clutching his head.

Reborn closes the door and takes out a suitcase. He pulls out parts to a gun and starts assembling. "I'm a hitman and my real mission is to make you into the tenth generation mafia boss." He points the gun at Tsuna. "Should I shoot you once?"

Tsuna squeals in surprise. His right hand clutches his left tightly. "Please don't!" His hand comes down and he sighs. "I expect the gun's real. However, my connection to the mafia is probably my father, right?" Reborn frowns and lowers his gun in what seems to be disappointment to Tsuna. _'Did he. . __**Want **__to shoot me!' _

"How do you know about the mafia and why do you assume your father's involved?" Reborn asks. Tsuna thinks he hears suspicion lace his tone but tosses the thought once it comes. Reborn has better control of his emotions than that.

Tsuna shrugs, "He's always gone, saying he's 'traveling the world with an oil company.' Seriously? He even sent a postcard with penguins and an igloo! There is no oil in the South Pole! Plus, Kaa-san doesn't work, yet we have enough money to live comfortably and then some. No simple oil worker makes that kind of money."

Reborn raises an eyebrow, "And knowing about the mafia?"

"When I realized he wasn't an oil worker I went through multiply scenarios that meant staying away from home for large portions of time. Being in the mafia was one of the more outlandish ones but it is possible," Tsuna half-lies. He crosses his fingers in his mind, hoping that Reborn won't question him. He lets out a quiet breath when Reborn nods.

"Good deduction. However," Tsuna freezes. "The fact you gave away information quickly is quite sad." A pout centers on the baby's face. "We don't need to work on that until later, though." Tsuna sighs in relief, but a feeling of immense horror comes over him. He looks up and is proven right.

"We _can_ work on your horrible grades. Get your homework out," Reborn smirks, hefting something that looks like TNT hooked to a lever. 'Is that what I think it is?'

"Yes, yes it is," Reborn replies to the thought.

'How, wha-huh?'

"Your easy to read, Dame-Tsuna. Now let's get to it." Tsuna sets out his homework and starts working on the first problem.

"What does X equal?"

"Um. . . 3?"

"Nope." He pulls the lever and an explosion rocks the room. Half-a minute later, a very singed Tsuna crawls out of the smoke. He levels a weak glare at Reborn.

"Are you trying to kill me?!"

"No." Tsuna breathes out a sigh of relief. "I need actual dynamite for that. This is just gunpowder and smoke." Reborn pauses then smirks. "I have some right here," he pulls it out, "Now shall we restart?"

Tsuna cries and prays literarily and figuratively.

'_Please let me survive this, Kami-sama!'_

* * *

When Tsuna walks in with a few bruises on his face, Kyoko does nothing but sigh worriedly. She's used to him coming to class bruised and even though she hates it, she can't do anything about it. She is strong enough to help, but Tsuna told her he'd be fine. She will trust his judgment.

Her eyes stay trained on him as he limps to his seat. They unnoticeably go over his body, searching for wounds and bandages. A bruise on his wrist, scrape hidden beneath a pant leg, and bandages wrapping his arms.

Her eyes widen in silent alarm when she sees a burn mark. No bully has ever gone as far as to burn him! Who would do such a thing!

When Tsuna drops his pencil, she quickly scoops it up and gives it to him, a silent question in her eyes. Tsuna just looks at her in return, and with a quick upward turn of his lips and a mouthed 'Reborn', he turns towards the front.

Kyoko closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. The unvoiced reassurance did little to ease her. However, she will trust his judgment.

Her eyes open and concern clouds them. She takes another glance at Tsuna, and then turns slightly to the front.

But, it doesn't stop her from worrying.

* * *

RING! RING! RIN-

"What?"

"The _Burlone_ have stopped moving."

"What about their game! We predicted they would continue!"

A shuffle of paper. "They must have figured it out."

"Impossible. We have our plans under severe protection and all who know are under Omerta."

"It's not like them to stop once they start their games though."

A thump. "Something changed. They must be aware of it. They changed the game and we weren't told!" Another thump.

"No, they always told the other players if the rules were altered. Someone else must have done it."

"But who?"

"There are four players to this game. One party separated from the usual. We need to find out whom. And quickly."

"Yes."

Click.

* * *

Flipping her phone closed Hana looks around the hallway. No one. She deviates from her destination to her classroom and takes a left.

Walking faster, she slides open the door to the girls' bathroom. She steps into the last stall and slips to the floor. Opening her phone again, she types out a series of codes. Sending the message, she continues send a continuous string of messages to different phones and computers.

Afterwards, she pulls her knees to her chest and lays her head on them, waiting.

Five minutes.

Twelve minutes.

Seventeen. She checks her phone. No messages.

Twenty-five.

Twenty-nine minutes and her phone beeps. She examines her cell and a single text shows. Hitting enter, a short code pops up. The cipher ingrained in her brain after extensive use automatically solved the code.

_Understood _

She breathes heavily and smirks. She stands from her position and struts to her classroom. Stepping in, she makes a declaration of 'female problems' and walks to her seat, watching Nezu-sensei stutter. _'Mm._ _Amusing.'_

Once to her seat, she nods to the back corner and receives a tired smile in return.

* * *

After school, Tsuna walks through the door and tromp upstairs after greeting his mother. He's sore all over and it didn't help when he was forced to run away from dodge balls in gym. _'Aa, a few balls_ _wouldn't make a difference though.'_

Throwing his bag to the side, he falls upon his bed and buries his head into the pillow. _'Pillow, I missed you.' _He commences to squish his pillow against his chest.

Bang!

He shoots up and hides behind the white marshmallow-like pillow. "Hiiee! Reborn, what was that for?"

Reborn smirks and lowers the smoking gun. "I just thought to let you know that a new student will be coming tomorrow."

Wait, what? Tsuna takes a minute to find his words. Once he does, he stutters.

"What?" He patiently waits for that answer.

"Snore." Tsuna nods in acceptance, and then pauses.

Wait, what? He looks closer and sees a bubble coming out of Reborn's nose. Tsuna whimpers. He fell asleep! Without answering anything! Who is coming tomorrow? Are they dangerous? Do they know about the mafia? Are they an _enemy _familigia?

'_Stupid Reborn!"_

"I heard that."

'_Oh, fudge butter.'_

* * *

**A/N- Chapter 2 is over! Yess! **

**I need to write my Evil Plot Bunnys! One has shot me in the head and another is biting my arm. It kind of hurts too. *Tries pulling of Evil Plot Bunny off* See! It won't come off!**

**Anyway, I'm going to write a One Piece story or Fairy Tail story right now so, Bye bye~**

**Shishishishi~**


	3. A Destructive Meeting

**A/N— I forgot to translate a few words. Sorry.**

**Burlone: Joker**

_**bianco-capelli maniac: **_**white – haired freak**

* * *

Ch. 3 – A Destructive Meeting

Tsuna sits in class with his head in his hand. His headache is turning into a massive migraine. _'Stupid_ _Reborn with his stupid hammer! Why couldn't he just wake me up normally? Seriously, hammers aren't_ _even used for that! He could injure someone horribly!'_

'_**That's the point.'**_

'_Shut up, voice in my head that makes a lot of sense.'_

'_**Now you're just being mean.'**_

'_I don't care! I have a migraine the size of Japan, and you're not helping! Go away!"_

'_**Fine, you jerk.'**_

The argument in his head – he should really get that checked soon – causes him to miss the entrance of the new transfer student. He doesn't, however, miss the searing glare directed at him. Tsuna's head snaps up and his chocolate orbs lock with sharp, green ones. He shivers slightly. Not from fear, but anticipation.

'_Smoking Bomb Hayato, is it? So, he's the person Reborn was talking about. I wonder what position he's going to play. Knight? Rook? Maybe a pawn?' _Tsuna shakes his head, breaking eye contact._ 'No, never a pawn. He can't be controlled like that. . . . Except by maybe the bianco-capelli maniaco.'_

Tsuna's desk is kicked and he tumbles to the ground, chair falling on top of him. He lets out a quiet whimper and cowers beneath a clear and mocking gaze.

"Gokudera-san! Your seat's not over there!" Nezu-sensei barks, scolding him. Shoulder-length silver hair whips around and Gokudera stalks towards the front corner of the classroom. Tsuna lets out a sigh of relief and rights his desk and chair.

"Hey, Tsuna, have you guy's met somewhere before?" One of his neighbors asks, leaning closer. Tsuna shakes his head and shivers for affect.

"No, way!"

* * *

When Tsuna sat behind the school gym for lunch, he truly didn't expect Gokudera to follow him back there. Not that he's complaining or anything. He just wanted this confrontation to not happen on school grounds. Especially when Hana and Kyoko are eating lunch right around the corner under a few shady trees.

Though, Tsuna can't help but to comment as Gokudera pulls out a cigarette, lights it, and draws a deep breath. "Y-you can't s-smoke on school g-grounds." Gokudera scoffs at him and pulls the cigarette out.

"I don't care. Why would I listen to you anyway? You're not even Vongola material, much less boss material," he snarls, "Your just some dame kid who can't do anything." Following this statement, he pulls out a stick of dynamite and flings it. "Go die."

Tsuna tries scrambling away from the wall but trips. The wall explodes and chunks of concrete and plaster crash down from above and the side. His arms snap over his head in fragile protection as he curls in a fetal position. He feels something bend incorrectly and then snap! He screams out in agony. His head, clouded by pain, slowly acknowledges the fact everything's fallen silent.

Tsuna waits for a few seconds, and then shifts slightly. A high-pitched whimper escapes him and echoes quietly against the concrete. _'I need to get out of here.'_ His lips thin and he clenches his teeth. He pushes his left hand outward and heaves a piece of concrete off. Another piece. Another. A small hole, barely big enough for his small body opens and light shines through.

His breath is coming in ragged gasps as crawls out and lurches to his feet. Though tottering, a possible bruise growing on his back, and arm broken in two places for _sure_, his gaze rests on Gokudera steady and clear.

"Che. Thought you would have died," Gokudera growls out and lights another dynamite. He tosses it towards him again and waits. Tsuna limps away swiftly and jumps away. He comes up rolling and starts running toward the opposite end of the gym.

'_Need to get away from Hana and Kyoko!' _He turns the corner and rapidly makes another, hoping to throw Gokudera off. Hope shattering, he stares unbelieving at a silver-haired menace. '_How the __**fudge **__did he get there so fast!"_ He diverts his attention to a dozen sticks of dynamite coming his way, forcing him to twist in an ungodly way.

"Stop i-it! You're going to g-get us all h-hurt!" Tsuna yelps out.

"Ha! Stay still and I won't get hurt," Gokudera yells, pulling out more dynamite than he has been using. "Take this! Triple Bomb!" As he lights them, one slips from his fingers and he watches it tumble to the ground. The gap made causes the rest to fall.

'_This is it. I'm going to die!' _He closes his eyes and waits in trepidation.

Tsuna rushes forward barely aware of dodging something. He can't let him die! He's still needed! He shoves his full weight on him and they both crash on the ground. The explosion tilts his world and he loses his sense of direction. Dirt rains down on him and the pressure on his bruise makes him yell out. His body can't take the abuse any longer and pain overloads his senses. He passes out on top of Gokudera.

* * *

Gokudera opens his eyes and they widen. The decimo-wannabe saved him! He can't believe it! He lifts the light brunette off of him and to the side. The wannabe whimpers in his unconscious state and he tries to be more careful. He sits up and hovers over him.

He hears a gasp and turns his head slightly. Two girls, who he thinks he's seen in his class, are standing there. One has her hand to her mouth and the other is glaring at him.

The brown-haired one stomps forward and stands in front of him. "Oi! What are you doing to Sawada?" The orange-head rushes to Sawada(?)'s side and falls to her knees. She brushes his hair back and tries to wake him up.

"Hey! Gokudera-san! I'm talking to you. What were you doing to Sawada?" The other girl orders, hands on her hips. He shakes his head and stutters out, "H-he s-saved m-me." The girl frowns and turns to the one on the ground.

"Kyoko, how is he?" Kyoko places her hand on his pulse.

"He's alive," she says grimly, "But his arm is broken and a piece is sticking out." She moves her body slightly and a white bone protruding out of Sawada's elbow comes into view. She lightly presses on his ribs and a whimper issues forth. "I think a few ribs are cracked, one might have pierced a lung, and he looks to be burnt slightly." She looks up at them both. "He needs a hospital now. I can only try to staunch the blood. Hana."

Hana nods and slides out a slide phone. Before she dials the emergency number, Reborn takes her phone and jumps away.

"What was that for baby!" Reborn frowns and walks towards Gokudera.

"You were not supposed to kill him," Reborn scolds and tips his gun at him. Gokudera swallows and darts his eyes around. They land on Sawada and he swallows again.

"I didn't think he would save me." Kyoko whips around and hisses at him. "You're right! You didn't think. Tsuna is seriously injured and you only have a few scratches. He might die because of your stupidity!" Hana lies a hand on her arm and Kyoko calms down a little bit. She rips at her shirt and makes strips. Putting pressure on his wounds with the make-do bandages, she whispers comforting words to him.

"I can heal him for you," Reborn says and three heads whip toward him. _'He can save Jyuudaime!'_ Gokudera doesn't know why he wants to serve Tsuna, except that he just wants to. The boy saved him. Maybe he wants to repay him.

With multiple nods, Reborn walks forward and leans over Tsuna. A harsh color of yellow covers his hands and he puts them over Tsuna. As Gokudera watches Reborn heal Tsuna, he hopes, _'Please save Jyuudaime, Reborn!'_

A bright light encases the scene and Gokudera shields his eyes. When the light dims down, his arm goes down. Taking a look at his Jyuudaime, he gasps. He is perfectly healed! No scratches, no bones sticking out, no bruises, and no burns! He looks to be sleeping peacefully.

"Thank you, baby," Hana says, inclining her head. Reborn nods back, and then turns to Gokudera.

"Gokudera, carry him to the clinic." He turns to the girls. "Go back to class, Hana, Kyoko."

"No," Hana states and Kyoko nods. "We are coming with, whether you like it or not." Reborn stares at them, something unreadable in his eyes. After a few seconds, he nods and starts walking to the clinic.

"Come, then."

* * *

Tsuna opens his eyes and blinks. A white ceiling stares down at him and he hears curtains rustle. He sits up and looks around the enclosed space. _'I must be in the infirmiry. Strange, I remember being behind_ _the school and fighting with Gokudera-san.' _He looks at the white curtains for a little bit then jumps up. _'Gokudera-san! I hope he's alright.'_

Pulling open the curtains, he releases a breath of relief. Gokudera is sitting down, drinking tea and talking to Reborn. He only has a few scratches on his cheek. Tsuna jumps forward and stands in front of Gokudera, gaining the attention of all the people.

"I'm so glad you're all right, Gokudera-san! You only got a few scratches too! What a relief," Tsuna cries and slides to the floor. His smile brightens the room and his eyes sparkle.

"Oi! You almost got killed, Sawada! You're glad he's fine! You should be worried about yourself," Hana barks out, ending her conversation with Kyoko. Tsuna shudders and turns to Hana.

"Kurokawa-san? Sasagawa-san? What are you both doing here?" Tsuna asks. Kyoko sits next to him and puts a hand on his shoulder.

"We were worried about you. You were going to die if you didn't get to a hospital, but Reborn fixed you all up!" Kyoko smiles sunnily.

"Oh, well thank you, Reborn," Tsuna says and bows slightly. Reborn nods, then turns to the girls.

"Now that Tsuna's awake, you girls can tell me why you didn't find it strange for a baby to use flames and heal him perfectly from a dying state."

* * *

**A/N – That's all I have for this chapter. **

**I decided to write a little something for a different story below this. I want you guys to decide if I should continue **_**Jokers Know All**_** or write this other one. I will only write one. **

**Burlone: Joker**

**Malizia - mischief**

_**Burlone Games – **_**is the title.**

* * *

"Decimo! You need to hear this!" A subordinate of the Vongola family yells. He bursts into the meeting room and fast walks towards the far chair. The four bosses freeze up slightly at the intrusion, but relax a moment later.

Fredrico, the Decimo, calls to his subordinate, annoyed. "Very well, what is it?" The man stutters slightly and set a tape recorder down. "It's this sir. We verified it to be real and a serious issue."

Dino leans forwards and rests his head on his hand. "A recorder?" Byakuran sits and just pops in another marshmallow. Uni slides forward in her seat and asks, "Could we listen as well? We are negotiating an alliance, after all." Fredrico nods and waves a hand. The subordinate bows and back out of the room. He clicks play and they all wait.

A mischievous cackle echoes out throughout the room, originating from the recorder.

"Hello, hello, Vongola Decimo,"

"Byakuran of the Gesso familigia,"

"Dino of the Cavallone familigia,"

"Uni of the Arcobaleno."

"You all may call me Malizia."

"We look forward to meeting you."

"We are the _Burlone_ familigia."

"We are a relatively new family."

"We also have rather small numbers."

"I hope you can get along with my family members."

"Don't take offense with their attitudes."

"They just like to play."

"Which reminds me,"

"Shall we play a **g**_a_**m**_e_?"

* * *

**A/N- There it is! I hope you like it. I like the new one better, but i'm letting you guys decide.**

**It's set when Tsuna would be 20 years old. So everyone is older.**

**I know it doesn't give you much to go on, but that's what I'm all about. Writing cliffies~ . . . And vague scenes. *Hides in a corner***

**It might take me a little while longer than a week to update this one because of the chapter contents and plot I must decide on.**

**Please answer! And review while you're at it.**


End file.
